kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Hall
'Welcome' You're traveling to another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind...a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. Your next stop: Echo Hall. Now, let us travel back within our little dimension, back into the olden days. Picture this: a set of intellectual people by the names of Loveyy, IrisSea, Zshadow and HeroicBard are relaxing in the lavish Hall, puffing their pipes, discussing the marvelous weather, and practically chatting the day away- the time flying by. The months pass, regulars come and go, TheShadowOfZ takes ownership of the Echoing Concourse, and the fine community retains it's strong bonds. It is current time again and said community is a quite interesting one, from the SuperSerious to the SuperSilly and all the fellas in between, resulting in a hug-filled pulchritudinous atmosphere for anyone and everyone to enjoy. The washroom's over there, clean up, come on in, and enjoy a place like no other: Echo Hall: Room of the weird and random. Background These Lords, Ladies, Knights, Earls, and the Gods are the unwavering Echonians who light the Hall up daily with their presence, their swords drawn with pride as the music of the ancient ones echos through. We pan the scene to see Perfec7, selling Plushies to all who would like a Plushie, Hannah over by the Harp plucking away- her song mesmerizes the peasant passerby, mystic0magic magic'ing mystically in the corner- he summons prosperity to all who enter, Eudy the Z-made dragon panda nuzzling, huggling, glomping, pouncing, snuzzling and snuggling a multitude of cantankerous ragamuffins, or rather- Knights, at the entrance, ZeeKing presiding over it all, Carys and Flood looking down from their godly thrones. Below is a tribute to them and the others, who are the Hall. 'We are the Echonians' 'We are legion' And now, a brief description of the people who reside in the Hall. The gods, the morons, the liars, the awesome regulars, the trolls. And just the plain WEIRD. Regulars CarysMoo God Possibly the most awesome person you will ever meet, along with Floodfrog. He is one of the many gods, of which only two live today. A harsh, but fair, ruler of the Hall. He joined Kongregate, and Echo Hall, on the 7th March, 2009. He has remained loyal to the Hall ever since. With a decently high IQ and another god on his side, he is on an eternal quest to restore the Hall to its former glory. In other words, she can't be bothered with Kong much anymore, BUT HER SPIRIT WILL ALWAYS BE THERE. :D Yeah, but, you're never there anymore bbi ;-; we miss you -Andrasta, winkface ;) Cryptosporidian You know, one of the greatest pleasures in life is doing what people say you are unable to do. C’est ca! Consider, a compassionate histrionic comrade, cast conspicuously as both casualty and criminal by the chanciness of fate. This countenance, no mere cladding of conceit, is a crumb of the common voice, now cleared, ceased. However, this courageous coming of a bygone compulsion stands clearly, and has committed to conquer these corrupt and caustic vermin conserving crime and confirming the cutthroat and compulsive contravening of choice. The only conclusion is revenge, a conflict clutched as a covenant, not in conceit, for the cost and correctness of such shall one day confirm the cautious and the clear-hearted. Clearly, this concoction of verbiage is confirmed as copiously circuitous, so let me simply add that it’s my very good honor to meet you and you may call me Crypto. Lo, beyond the shores of Cryptopolis rise from the salted waters a demon, its wings of black wrath. The men below with no choice but acceptance of the ruin inevitable. Shadows sifted, light shook to inky blue, sand swathed the ruins, not yet made, ruined all the same. Amidst the eternal ruffles of time is the one moment, the definition of eternity, the seed from which all sprouts. Defined by the demon, its wings of black wrath. You know Crypto? I think, I feel, therefore I am, and yet the Crypto you think you know is shrouded in mystery, a true enigma solved by not a single human being. The information is sparse, washed away by the shadow of the sun, but such obscurity takes nothing away from amiability, which I dare think I hold in abundance. Crypto has Friends? Seriously? I lay my trust only with my closest friends, but reach out to most anyone who needs me, for well-directed charity is as much of a virtue as anything else. Plus there’s plenty of snazzy people in the Echoing Kongreverse. There’s that Zee fellow who uses his masterful lankiness to fail at banning people without 8999 warnings. There’s that Eudylady and that Twiiperson who can’t stop blabbering about their pet blue footed boobies. And don’t forget the raging Hannerladies and her moozix, or Lavacats whose kittens always jump on the keyboard, or the Marioman’s C4’s, Plumbing, Rap-Hate, Not-Caring, Martinis, and absolute adoration and respect for me. How about Mch’s logicwins and cussfests, Stevenorr’s sexi grill, or Kayy’s… seeming relation to K Bank or Kay Jewelers or the letter K. In short: People are for the win. Where’s this guy been? My first home on Kongregate was Zero Axis, after I was born into Digg Mark 1. For five months I had resided there, “friends” came and went, but eventually, due to a host of rancorous and bitter people, bathing in drama and tying thick knots of lies and deceit, I headed out. For two weeks I spent some time in the Chill Lounge, yet similar folk convinced me to leave (not to discount the few great people from these rooms with whom I still am friendly with) and into the Vortex, which I made into my new home. For six months I had been swirling around in the wormholes of friends, trolls, drama, intellectuality, and bliss that riddled it, until one day, however, when it all came to a halt. Certain folks split up the Vortex, regulars moved away, and when the regulars dissipated, when the Vortex had become the Deadtex, I once again moved out. Henceforth I left the room, the wiki I made for it, and anyone who remained, and relocated to Echo Hall. It’s given me much in the many months that I’ve been there, from very close friends to cool people to trolls to mess with the minds of to fun laughs to a place to exercise my learning experiences which I have been fortunate enough to encounter. Ever chatted with ’em? Basically, here, the multiplicity of myself shows. Depending on but not exclusive to the situation I’m happy and eager to engage in conversations ranging from mindless to humorous to serious to cognitive, but of course that doesn’t mean only talking, for listening is, of course, imperative to conversation and enhances it greatly. I’m seen in different lights and given different tags, some of which are true, some of which seem to be true but are not, some of which seem to be false but are not, and some of which that are just plain wrong; despite the fact that I seem to have a striking ability to attract rumors. You might see me as the Link Master with epic linkin’ skillage, that guy who gives too many lectures, the moderator who’s relaxed and carefree, maybe the moderator who’s serious and stricter than a Boa. You could see in this node of a community an intellectually insane workhorse, an absurdly silly fella with tons of malarkey, tomfoolery, and shenanigans up his sleeve, or a truly caring person who stands out among all the others. I don’t seek to laud myself here, we all have our days and flaws, but in my case I strive to plant the seeds of greatness that will grow to maturity and far overshadow the foolishness that I might embody on occasion. Moderation: Being the psychotic Modly enforcer that I am, I brought with me some words of wisdom about unpleasant chat peoples who I tend to bop on the head. Attention seeking chat ruiners rub a lot of people the wrong way, and that isn’t cool. Personally, as I matured I learned that becoming angry with people over the internet who I can almost guarantee I’ll never meet, is simply foolish. Nevertheless, yea, it’s annoying, it never helps a situation, and for those people who can’t yet handle it or just need someone to clean the room up I’ll take many measures to make sure that they do not plague our rooms. After some valuable experiences, I have discovered that they are the most palatable silenced, after being covered in a light raspberry vinaigrette, then cooked at 375 degrees for twelve minutes and served with a delicious side of au graten potatoes, but that’s just my culinary opinion. In a more mathematical sense, for those of you who have never cooked, they add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance. Most of the trolls I silence will be eager to tell you what a terrible mod I am. Crypto has a life? I have other hobbies besides writing insanely long profiles, chatting, completing homework and swinging magic hammers coated with BanSauce at people. Among these are writing nice and helpful textwalls, reading philosophy and history, debating, eating (yes, a sign I’m human), swimming and hiking and playing around in the yard/river/forest with mah woofus, and spending time with she whom I love. Now what else can I possibly add to this little piece to possibly try to validate my existence? Official Mod Policy: Lenience shall prevail if the room is good natured, mature, and behaved. Heavy strictness shall prevail if the room is at all in some sort of disarray. My word is law, if you disagree with it you are welcome to appeal to the administration, who will set me straight if I indeed am out of line. Other than that, do not whine about the job I do, you are only digging yourself a deeper hole. Trusted and mature users are given slightly more lenience in their behavior. Repeat offenders will lose any sort of lenience extremely quickly. Harassment, excess vulgarity, spam, feeding any fire, hateful stereotyping, and inappropriate links will not be tolerated in the slightest. Roleplay is acceptable in non-roleplaying rooms unless it is excessively violent or unwanted by a number of people. No rape talk is acceptable, period. Don’t bother making excuses, you are responsible for what occurs on your account and under your name. Advice: Take it or don’t, but at the least consider it. Constantly examine your life and strive to make yourself the best person you can be. Create yourself and examine this creation. Don’t worry about things when there’s nothing you can do about them, and if there is something you can do, instead of worrying, just do something about it. Adhere to morals/ethics, they guide you, and the more you practice them, the more natural they become. The mark of a man is his character and his morals, principles, compassion, and kindness, and a sense of humor. Don’t get caught up in hysteria. Do your own research, don’t absorb the information everyone throws at you like an indiscriminate sponge. Stay away from anger, don’t neglect what it’s telling you, but control it. Fuel a positive purpose with a passion. Be a true human, don’t make excuses for bad behavior, for at the least you can be that person, that little torch in others’ lives of tolerance, humility, understanding, warmth, selflessness, thoughtfulness, and helpfulness. Have fun. Choose an excellent mentor. Keep away from boredom. Know your stuff. Be confident, but not over-confident, and keep an open mind. Politeness, eye contact and a firm handshake will get you far. Don’t forget that schools rarely teach Common Sense 101, make sure to teach it to yourself. Read, even if you don’t think you like reading. Enjoy your body while you still can, you’ll miss it when it starts to wear away. Take measured risks. Every day, share your experiences with someone, or teach them something new. Don’t hope, take the bull by the horns and accomplish. Sing, even if your voice makes the flowers wilt. Do not be afraid of the truth, and train yourself to be able to handle it. Get off this damned computer and do something that doesn’t require technology once in awhile: too many people are dependent on it these days. Laugh. Remember that you have control over your life, whatever seeds you plant for yourself will grow to maturity. You can plant the seeds of apathy and become vegetative as well as worthless; plant the seeds of overriding emotion and you shall become brutish, that is to say foolish and misled; plant the seeds of rationality and become a lauded being; or plant the seeds of true intellectuality and become great, divine, and happy in the lot of no created thing. In this you can withdraw into the center of your own unity and spirit, be made one with the transcendent, and in solitary light set yourself above all things, surpassing them all. : Hannah730 Welcome to MatchGame! So you’ve put in an inquiry about contestant #4, Hannah, eh? Well, lets tell you all about her! *Please direct your attention to the monitor* Hannah is the Goddess of Echo Hall, other wise classified as a Z-Made Wolfie dragon, or Z-stalker. Often caught making music with her harp, violin, piano, or even voice in panda tower or possibly screaming loving profanities whilst snuzzling a fellow echonian, she is most definitely of the rare sort. She is married to Eudy(a Z-made panda dragon), SkullyYaY, Kayyisbored, and a variety of other echonian ladies. You may also know her as the pyro maniac starter of the “Great Fire of Echo Hall of 2009”, leaving the ruins which now make up Panda Tower- or perhaps you have noticed the hand crafted guillotine by the front door to Echo Hall? Built with her bare, bleeding, hands. Hannah obsesses over shiny objects and Z. At times, you may find her quite blunt, welcome to Hannah-land where the love is tough, but better than you can find in the entire milky way galaxy. How was she created, you may ask? Hannah, being the wolfie dragon that she is was spawned by Z, yet Claire(Valcero) claims to be her mother. This can only lead to one conclusion: lab partners. TwiiKuu : Well, if none seem to add sxy comments on me except TweeCoo, I'll just tell I join EH the day of my enter in Kong, Mar. 13, 2010. I AER LUF ALL TEH REGZ AND I HATE TEH NOREGS. f them, srsly. they r nubz. :3. : V Person down thar is mien, k? EudyGeekLover Eudy. Yewdy. Oody. Ewdy. EGL. Apparently, she loves geeks. A frequently seen member of Echo Hall, Eudy is a common user of ":3" and good friends with most of the regulars. She joined Kongregate on September 22, 2009, and has been Eudying around ever since. She also loves her vibrating electric panties. Kirby97 :A cute little puff ball that can masturbate. How this is possible is still unknown to this day. :I do NOT masturbate... That much. : :My name is Kirby. Krib. Kirb. Kribbles. Kirbbles. And according to Crypto… Kirbdawg? Anyways. I’m from Echo Hall. I hate pie. Really. The cake is a lie. Not. I like Chess. So if you wanna verse someone in Chess, ask me please. :Real information of me D:< Sunngami One of the most Un-godly creatures residing in Echo Hall's turtle pond, he is a slightly vulgar troll who enjoys hypnotising people, turning them into cakes, and eating them. :He sadly aer back. Mystic0magic A self-proclaimed pedophile, Mystic often spends his time playing Team Fortresss 2(Was banned), Zombie Panic(Was banned), WarCraft III, Vindictus or screwing around with the females on the internet(It's probably the reason why he's banned on Steam). He's online quite a bit, and is on a mission to mute every mod. His current total is nearing three hundred(Probably more like 89). Mystic is pretty cool, and has some decent grammar skills. Woot. His current account joined Kong on October 12, 2008. : Mario Mario is NOT a plumber. He's possibly one of the most awesome people in the Hall, and we all love him. He's funny, intelligent, and generally awesome. He registered Kongregate on July 24th, 2007. He orginated from The Valley, but after some unknown drama, he escaped to Echo Hall, with many other awesome, refreshing regulars. Our favourite room ginger, our one and only Mario. : : Valcero/Clairehof : : ZAchaPi One of the most annoying, yet loyal members of Echo Hall. He can't keep a secret, but we all love him. Formally known as 'Apprentice'. CarysMoo adopted him as his apprentice in mid 2009, and he still has the rules written down. He's very good at sending the most annoying links, and embarrassing memories. He's a very quiet member of the Hallz, but one of (if the most) our loyal members. He makes up all smile, and can cheer up the Room. : : Zshadow - Room Owner Zshadow is the coolest room owner you could ever wish for. He's laid back, cool, funny, and is fantastic at swaying gracefully in the wind. He's a math and science nerd, but we love him for it. He has owned Echo Hall since February 2009, and has been a moderator since January 2009. He's been loyal to us ever since, even though he's rarely on. However, he is always present, and frequently talks telepathicly to Crypto, saying, 'I'm watching you.' Omnipresent Freak XD <3 Zshadow, may you live long (not that he's not old already<3), and prosper. Endoa Endoa is quite a friendly person who is also very funny. He seems to like RP, is a singing fool, and likes greeting people with the word "yo". He is a friend to many other regulars in Echo Hall, as well. He sits in his chair below the Attic, reading his book that never seems to end. Behind his massive leather chair lies a secret Library known only to a few Echo regulars. He has a shotgun under his chair, and likes shooting people,mostly Jawsunleashed. He also loves to sing, for he is a singing fool. Also seems to to be a ladies man; and when he's mad likes to take his angry out by,of course, shooting Jaw and do that famous face ">8U",but we all love this regular of Echo hall:)) and he loves us back by shooting us xD. Ghostfurret GhostFurret is a really random guy. He is a regular in Echo Hall who loves 8-bit, and chiptunes. You could ask him just about anything about Nintendo and he'll answer it. Not always correctly, but most of the time. Like Endoa, he greets people with the word "yo". He doesn't chat too often but when he does, he comments on the most recent chat posts. He sometimes like to say "8-bit is your friend :D" 1Python64 is not really fat. Ok maybe. No. WAT!!!?!? kayyisbored The least unawesome person in the whole room. She's friends with almost everyone and is married to several people. She took a long break, but seems to have returned. LOVE YOU KAYYYYYYYYYYY ^That must be Mario. ^Actually, it was Carys. ^It's actually probably Perfec7. JawUnleashed Jawunleashed, a friend to all people on Kongregate. He is a fun person to chat with and has a great sense of humor! He also gets shot all the time by Endoa, with his shotgun. He is the maker of the collab comic series, "Jawunleashed Trilogy". Jaw, our great Echonian friend! :) KooopaKid Koopa is...well....a Koopa. He hates lemons, loves love icream <3, and from time to time, RPs a little. He's fun when he wants to be, and serious when he wants to be. Not the best person to chat with, but a fun member of Echo Hall nontheless. Koopa came in June '09. Pinballwiz This is actually the real Pinballwiz's brother, known as "Will." He is extremely weird and most likely dangerous. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners